mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Previous Jokes
January 2014 Credit goes to Jeremy★VAL for such an amazing joke! How funny is this joke? This joke is a Number One!!! So funny, it made me cry!!! Best joke yet!!! Good joke! Not good enough for me. Not that funny. I don't like it. I don't get it. Understanding the joke Before you hit the I don't get it button, read this so the joke would become clear to you. After reading, respond to the poll both above and below. Chao asks Mario what the secret to his success. Mario said, if you eat a lot of pasta, you'll slide faster. Meaning if you eat a lot of pasta, your weight will make you go a lot faster downhill. Wario overhears their conversation and said that he should have that before he went on the garlic diet. Also, read the top photo first then read Mario's dialogue first, then Wario's dialogue. Get it Now? Absolutely A little Nope February 2014 Credit goes to Jeremy★VAL and Dreb607 for such an amazing joke! - Part 3= *Luigi: Hi Daisy. You look beautiful toda... *Daisy: LUIGI WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT ROSALINA!!! *Luigi: Umm Daisy, I'm not involved with... *Daisy: LOOK, HOW COME ROSALINA'S IN THE GAME AND NOT ME!?!? *Luigi: Huh??? *Daisy: I always been in spinoff games and now they let HER in the series!?!? *Luigi: Why are you asking me? *Daisy: Because, you're one of the people that I can talk to about my personal problems, besides Peach isn't here. }} How funny is this joke? This joke is a Number One!!! So funny, it made me cry!!! Mama Mia, best joke yet!!! Good joke! Not good enough for me. Not that funny. I don't like it. I don't get it. Understanding the joke Before you hit the I don't get it button, read this so the joke would become clear to you. After reading, respond to the poll both above and below. *Hint 1: Read the drawing first from left to right, then read Part 2. After that click on Part 3, read that and the joke is finished. *Hint 2: Luigi thought Daisy was yelling for him because she thought Luigi and Rosalina were involved. After being caught. Daisy was actually yelling for Luigi because she is complaining that Rosalina is in Super Mario 3D World and not her. She would go to Peach and have a "Girl Talk" about it, but she isn't there. Do you understand the joke now? Yeah, ha, ha, ha! Oh, no! March 2014 Credit goes to Doctor98 for such an amazing joke! On a scale of 1 to 5, how good is the joke? 5 4 3 2 1 Understanding ??? April 1, 2014 - April 5, 2014 Credit goes to Jeremy★VAL for such an amazing joke! Understanding Before you hit the I don't get it button, read this so the joke would become clear to you. After reading, respond to the poll both above and below. Clue: WHO CARES? It's the famous quote from Legend of Zelda and you just got FOOLED! April 5, 2014 - July 22, 2014 Credit goes to Jeremy★VAL for such an amazing joke!]Part 1 Part 2 ---- Also, suggest a joke! See previous joke results here! On a scale of 1 to 5, how funny is this joke? 1 2 3 4 5 Remember: Choosing a number means something: *5 - I love it *4 - I like it *3 - Not bad *2 - Ehhh... *1 - Nah.... Understanding Part 1 *Rosalina threatens Bowser to turn him into stardust faster than the speed of sonic if he tries to kidnap her. Bowser tells her that he won't kidnap her and to take it easy. Part 2 *Luigi describes Rosalina in her scary look that she is like King Boo, Bowser, and Daisy combined into the scariest living thing in the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy overhears this and become raging mad at Luigi for adding her as one of the things he is scared of. At a scale of 1 to 3, how well do you get this joke? 1 2 3 I already understand the joke from the start